Daemon Spade
Summary Daemon Spade was the first generation Vongola Mist Guardian who betrayed Vongola Primo in the past and also became the second generation Vongola Mist Guardian after Primo's forced resignation as the Vongola Boss. He is a powerful and dangerous illusionist that has been known to place a curse of death on people whom he had glared at through his lens. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 6-C''' due to his broken abilities Name: Daemon Spade Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: First Vongola Guardian of Mist, Mafia, Spiritual Entity Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength,Speed,Durability,Agility,Endurance,Mist Flame Manipulation,Illusion Creation and Manipulation(High-level),Reality Warping with "real illusions",Mind Control (Mid-level),Teleportation through dimension hopping,Body Possession,Regeneration (At least Low - Mid), Attack Potency: At least Building level+, likely much higher given his status as a First Generation Vongola Guardian | At least City-Block level+, likely higher (Superior than most Vongola and Simon Guardians) | At least Town level+ (Far stronger than Choice Arc Tsuna), At least Large Island level+ '''via powerscaling (Enma, prior to his awakening, could overpower Tsuna completely and crushed his Vongola Ring, Daemon is more than a match for VG Tsuna and Enma combined) '''Range: Several metres, a few kilometres with his illusions (His illusionary barrier can cover the whole Simon Island). Speed: Hypersonic+ |''' Hypersonic+''' | At least''' FTL''' (Stormed Vindicare prison in Italy and flew back to the Simon Island in a short amount of time and was easily able to keep up with Tsuna and Enma) Striking Strength: Class K |''' Class K+''' | Class M+ Durability: At least Building level+, likely much higher | At least City-Block level+, likely higher (Took attacks from Yamamoto and Kaoru and was still fine) | At least Mountain level+ (Survived a full-powered XX-Burner from Tsuna and was able to still continue fighting), can also technically increase his durability by creating six clones of himself which reduces 1/6 of the damage he takes, regeneration and being a spritual entity also makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Large, able to compete with both Tsuna and Enma at one time Standard Equipment: A Scepter and Scythe, Daemon Spade's Devil Lens and a Deck of Cards | Simon Rings, Vongola Gears Intelligence: Extremely wise, cunning and manipulative, is also a skilled combatant Weaknesses: Illusions can still be broken out of with one of the following ways: to not believe that the illusion is real, to distract the illusionist so the illusion is broken, to break out of the illusions with pure brute force. Doesn't possess an actual body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mist Flame:' A Flame indigo in color. Mist Flames hold the ability of construction. Mist Flames are described as having a low density and, consequentially, a weak offensive power. Although, strong Mist Flames can even melt steel as stated by Genkishi. : '-Construction:' A special trait that makes the Mist Flames optimal to be used along with illusions, especially during the creation of Real Illusions. '-Normal Illusions:' An illusionist uses their psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren’t there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions; for example, Chrome created an illusion of lava erupting and Viper (Mammon) said that if he had believed it was real for one second, he would have burned. This proves, however, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and forces other people to be afraid. These illusions are powerful enough to even fool cameras. Unlike Genjutsu, these illusions can leave long-lasting harm. The moment you believe they exist, they become real. '-Real Illusions:' When an illusionist uses their illusions combined with the power of Mist Flames, they will create real illusions and the illusion will be experienced in reality. Daemon can use this ability to copy the abilities of his opponents. Daemon has shown the ability to copy the abilities associated with the Vongola Gears (see the respective pages of the Vongola Family to see what abilities Daemon Spade can make use of). '-Mind Control:' When he used this ability, a Spade symbol appeared on his right eye. The target of this technique will also have the same symbol on their eyes and their gaze will become empty, proving the mind control successful. While he controls someone with this ability, the Spade symbol will remain in his right eye. '-Possession:' He is able to possess people, using them as his vessel to interact with reality to keep existing for generations. This is most likely because he doesn't have any body to begin with because he's supposed to be dead. He is able to possess a body for extended periods of time and is able to feel pain. However, this possession also prevents him from using his full power, depending on the vessel he is possessing. (Such as when he was possessing Julie Katou, he said he could only use less than 10% of his usual power but was able to gain monstrous power after possessing Mukuro's body). ♦Fusion: 'After stealing Mukuro's Body, his soul has fused with it, giving him a monstrous power that shown from huge mouth and eyes that appeared from the body as well as many new attributes. He was able to use nearly all the Simon rings as well as the Vindice's power and Vongola Gears. During this fusion, the Spade symbol in his right eye also remains in it just like when he used it to control someone. '•Warp Hole: After Fusing with Mukuro's body, he has gained the same attributes as Vindice and able to go to any places through the portal like Vindice do, capable of traveling from the Vindicare Prison to Simon Island within a matter of minutes. The aftershock of this technique destroys everything around him. This ability also allows him to send anyone into his illusionary world through his cards. : Others Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches : Category:Characters Category:KHR Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Category:Possessor Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users